WoW Radio/Shows
Original WoW Radio Closed its doors on January 31, 2010. Archives of their 5 years of podcasts is available at https://warcraftradio.com/classics/ Current Shows Warcraft Radio has begun again. Currently the following shows are on the relaunched Warcraft Radio: * Heart of Azeroth, hosted by Slanik, Mango and Athalus ** Discussing the weeks Warcraft News in a round-table type discussion with Slanik (the man, the myth, the legend), Mango (a newcomer to the WoW video podcast scene), and Athalus (Former owner of Wow Radio and current Man in Charge for Warcraft Radio). All have been playing WoW since launch, if not during the beta's prior to Vanilla WoW's launch in 2004 * Vendor Trash, hosted by Slanik ** Join Slanik as he discusses World of Warcraft, interacts with the thing that made WoW the most successful MMO of all time, the Community, and most of all tries to have as much fun as possible while doing it. * You Think You Do But You Don't, hosted by Kexman, Farseer and Dunkirk ** Three opinionated folks with no fear of sharing them and telling the other two they are wrong! Join Dunkurk, Kexman, & Farseer for a no-holds barred look at Warcraft and how it makes them feel! * Classic Completionist, hosted by Kikijiki ** Classic Completionist is dedicated to all things World of Warcraft Classic. Whether it’s defeating all the raid content, maxing out professions or exploring the world we’ll be covering it, as well as speculating what comes next for Classic! *The War Forge, hosted by Pride ** The War Forge keeps you up to date on all the news, community events, and esports happening in Warcraft: Reforged! Sharpen your skills and stay in the know. Past Shows The WoW Insider Show with Various The WoW Insider show was an unprecedented collaborative effort between popular WoW fansite and blog WoW Insider, part of the Joystiq network, and WoW Radio, to produce a weekly show and podcast based on WoW Insider's popular content for the week. The show featured 3-4 hosts per week, chosen from WoW Insider and WoW Radio staff, who took on a wide range of topics in a quick-fire debate format. The WoW Insider show ceased to air on WoW Radio for reasons unclear. World of Theorycraft with Alris and friends World of Theorycraft brings you an in-depth look at what's under the hood of World of Warcraft and how to best make use of it to excel at your chosen class. Join Alris every week as he brings in guest experts to crunch the numbers and show you the math to success. World of Theorycraft went off the air due to the poor state of European Wrath beta, and may make a return at some point in the future. Vendor Trash with Slanik This show holds the honor of being one of the longest running shows ever on WoW Radio. Starting a week after Blue Plz first aired in early 2005, Slanik dealt with light-hearted and irreverent content. He described the show as 'the guy who ends up with the vendor trash, after the other shows take all the epics'. Slanik held the position of station manager, and acted as WoW Radio's second in command. The DungeonMaster - TotalBiscuit The DungeonMaster intended to be a complete audio raid-guide, covering every raid instance in The Burning Crusade. Hosted by an experienced raid-leader, each episodes covers a different instance with tips, tricks, and full strategy/walkthroughs for every boss in the The Burning Crusade. The show was a success, with the series ending with the Mount Hyjal episode, since TotalBiscuit had not completed Black Temple at the time, and was soon to stop raiding with his main entirely. There are currently no plans to release Black Temple and Sunwell episodes. L2P - Dustin & theerik Learn2Play (L2P) is hosted by Dustin and theerik, it takes you through the newbie areas. Teaching you about the mobs, the quests and professions. Telling you the most effective and fastest way to level your character. Ended due to theerik not being able to do the show for some time. Made of Win - Turpster & Keylime Is a show that covered different kind of subjects every week from WoW. Turpster Time - Turpster A short-lived solo show, superseded by and merged with Made of Win after adding Keylime as co-host for show. The Weekend Report - Turpster & Leto The Weekend Report began as the show Leto took on after leaving Ancient of Lore (which is now The Lorekeepers). The show was a bit of commentary on what happened in the World of Warcraft community and, Leto's own local news. Turpster then joined the show, adding his personality and parodied songs to The Weekend Report fold. The show ended when Leto left the station. Titan - TotalBiscuit and Eriyanna Titan was a change of direction for Totalbiscuit, bringing in female co-host (whom he then married) Eriyanna for a show with a unique 'battle of the sexes' theme. It featured, for the first time, an in-game challenge every week where the hosts squared off to show who was the 'proper dps class.' Titan produced 5 episodes before going off the air, with both hosts not entirely happy with the format or production values. Despite it's short run, Titan remains one of the most successful shows that WoW Radio has ever produced, and the only one to contain a marriage proposal live on air. Top that. The X - Menuet The X, a show about general gaming, "geek" topics, console games and listener interaction used to air Saturdays on WoW Radio. EPIC - TotalBiscuit and KikiJiki EPIC was the natural evolution of Blue Plz!. Totalbiscuit returned with a cohost, revamped features and greater focus. With Ask the Murloc turning into a long-running improvised radio-play, Nubcake News gaining scope and higher production values and the addition of World of Theorycraft (not to be confused with the show, hosted by Alris) which ranged from the sublime to the ridiculous, the show enjoyed wider listenership than Blue Plz! EPIC went off the air when Kikijiki resigned from the show-team due to real-life commitments. The show spearheaded the 'Project Golddigger' initiative, aimed at raising awareness of goldfarming within the game and methods of which to disrupt it. It goes down in history as one of WoW Radio's most successful shows. TotalBiscuit now hosts Blue Plz! and TB's Show about Videogames. Violent Noise/Playtime - Moiren Violent Noise, named after the WoW Radio guild Violent Noise, was a role-playing show hosted by Moiren in the Wednesday US time-slot. Every-week Moiren would name a topic like the family heritage of your character, and ask listeners to write into Moiren and tell her, after which she would read your reply on air. It helped to give your character more depth, and more ideas about how to develop him/her. Later she re-named the show Playtime and it moved to the EU Wednesday's time slot. Shortly after the time slot move, Violent Noise took a short hiatus due to Moiren's family commitments. After the Hiatus, Moiren left the station to pursue other projects. Ancient of Lore - Leto Ancient of Lore was the first WoW radio show geared towards the Lore of Warcraft. He started out hosting the show by himself. Two features came and passed. The short lived 'Old Uncle Mac' and 'Ancient of Trash' with Vendor Trash host Slanik, which, after introduced, carried on for most of the duration of Ancient of Lore. Later on, two other hosts came onto the scene, Strixus and Kae. Towards the later part of the life of Ancient of Lore, Blizzard announced the new alliance race for the expansion to be Draenei. Leto was against the whole concept lore-wise and lost respect for blizzard and felt because of this he could not continue his show. He gave it to Strixus and Kae, and became known as the Lorekeepers. Leto went onto host the Weekend report with Turpster, before leaving the station in July 2007. The Lorekeepers - Strixus, Kae and Burster The Lorekeepers continued where the Ancient of Lore left off, featuring detailed lore discussion interspersed with comedic and light-hearted features. It eventually came to regularly be hosted not only by Kae and Strixus, but with regular guest stars Nobunaga and Burster the Gnome. One regular feature was the Lorebusters, where gnomes in the Lorekeeper's R&D department tested lore myths. Another was From Draenor with Love, a short lived but well received radio drama. The show ended in late 2007 after Strixus stopped playing WoW and could no longer devote the time to producing the show every week. Strixus is back in WoW and Co-Hosts Council of Six on OMFG.FM along with Kae, Leto, Shinoda, Nobunaga and AlmightyFarseer Shadow Council - Duncor Shadow Council was a panel discussion show where the host Duncor and 2-3 guests would discuss the many of the aspects of the game and issues the community were talking about. Shadow Council was a based on WoW Radio’s short lived show The Round Table which only had two episodes. Shadow Council’s only features were “Duncor’s Opinion” and a weekly two minute radio play called “Widget’s Lab”. The show had 20 episodes before Duncor toke it off air saying that he was running out of steam and didn’t want the show to suffer. Duncor had said he would bring the show back in some form but there has been no news of his next show as of yet. User Interface - Alris and Menuet User Interface began in September 2006 with Speedyf40 and Menuet. In January 2007, Speedyf40 went on to host Maxspeed with Maxmaps and, Alris took over as host of User Interface. He remained with the show until it ended in March 2007. Alris went on to host World of Theorycraft and Menuet went on to host TheX. The show was described as "Join Alris and Menuet as they explore the World of Warcraft with...you. User Interface is the show for the community at large. Our topics change week to week so your voice and opinion can be heard. Add to that some weekly segments that are totally interactive and you have the User Interface for the community." Short Stuff Short Stuff was an initiative meant to create a podcastable knowledge base within WoW Radio, with short-run shows of limited length and number, on very specific topics such as classes and trade-skills. Such is the way of 'Short Stuff', shows often run for 3-4 episodes before going off the air. These shows can be downloaded through the archives after they have been aired, for easy reference by players. Short Stuff is currently on hold. Know Your Role with Medros Originally known as Midweek review, this show was the second show on WoW Radio, with its host being the staff member #2 after Athalus, the original owner of the station. Medros left the station over disagreements with station management, and moved to MMO Radio, until it's eventual decline in early 2007. Saturday Night's with Athalus The original WoW Radio show which kicked off back in closed-beta in 2004, athalus was the station-founder, previously of Utopia Radio. His one-man show, was a huge success. The show went off the air as athalus's priorities changed and he eventually went to work for Blizzard as a GM. The Round Table with Illusion and others Initially conceived as a debate show for WoW Radio this show aired several times before going off the air and contained a quiz segment. This show is thought to have given birth to Shadow Council later on and set the stage for future debate events. The Emperor's Court with Emperor1g One of WoW Radio's 'First generation' shows in the pre-Blue Plz era, The Emperor's Court was Emperor's R-rated look at the World of Warcraft. An extremely popular show, Emperor left the station during a crisis period and went on to produce other, popular podcasts. Reconciliation was made later on and Emperor returned in 2007 for a PvP-themed show, but only aired a single episode before deciding to pursue other projects until his recent return to podcast and shoutcasting. Endgame with Tyrrum A raiding-centric show pre-Burning Crusade that is thought to have spawned the strategy-centric and short-lived 'Dungeonmaster' podcasts. Contained discussion of raiding and strategy as well as some walk-through elements. The show evolved into Farm-Status later on after Tyrrum had left the station and Cadwallion and Keylime had taken his place. Farm Status with Cadwallion, Keylime, Duncor and Nobunaga An evolution on the concept of Endgame, Farm Status covered Endgame and included a 'Naxx-watch' which tracked the progress in the bleeding-edge instance 'Naxxramus' from week-to-week with frequent updates on the big players in raiding. Known to have later become part of the groundwork for current show 'WoW Things Considered' Stunlocked with ninety-nine A short-lived show which began to air at the same time as Blue Plz! Ninety-nine went on to form a one-man network known as 'Stem Radio', which was a short-lived project in which he hosted Stunlocked. Warcraft Anonymous hosted by Hiko and Railvas The first step to getting help, is admitting you have a problem. However, we all know you don't have a problem! You can stop playing WoW any time you want, you just don't want to. Tune in to hear Hiko and Railvas talk about topics on every WoW addicts mind. The show relies greatly on listener input and interaction. So tune in, turn up, and zone out with Hiko and Railvas on WCradio.com's Warcraft Anonymous. The Essence of RP with Almightyfarseer and Kexman Almighty Farseer and Kexman are your guides through the complex world of role-playing covering all aspects of RP and the roleplaying community. Also, they have a great love of drop ins and has more interaction with their listeners then any other show On WCradio. They have collected a core of listeners that are nick named Essence of the Essence of RP. The 6 listeners given them more content then any other people, they are TaurenTom, Mr. NNJ, Snapplemonkey, Seeth, Shinoda, and their IRC rep, Davlen. The Happy Hour Tavern with Mickey-C, Dustin and theerik The Donut Boys return for another season of The Happy Hour Tavern, a place where everyone is welcome and drunken antics are never too far away. The Happy Hour Tavern is a rude, crude, thoroughly immature look at the World of Warcraft community, which is absolutely appropriate, considering the community prides itself on just those qualities. Featuring the popular radio-play "The Chalice of Silvermoon", alongside Quizboar and a whole lot of listener interaction. Downtime Downunder hosted by Various Downtime got you down? Fear not, help is on the way as the WoW Radio team put on a marathon session of musical entertainment. Get interactive as the community gathers to request songs and socialize while the game servers are down for maintenance. This show is currently hosted by Madal, but airs irregularly due to the policy of rolling restarts. PUG PUG is a light-hearted panel discussion show hosted by Thunderer, who plays the role of 'moderator', in the loosest possible sense of the word. Covering a variety of WoW topics, PUG is co-hosted by various special guest hosts, including podcasters, machinimators and prominent personalitie s within the WoW community. This show was launched after the departure of the WoW Insider Show, and airs in the same time-slot. In a first for WoW podcasting, PUG features a quiz-show by the name of Master-looter, in which the hosts compete for DKP, with Thunderer playing the role of quiz-master. Friday Night Free For All hosted by Emperor : Friday Night Free For All is the spin-off play-by-play E-sports show from the E-Sports Empire. Once a month the listeners of the show will participate in various games in grand free-for-all! Anyone can play as long as they possess the game, so if you think you’ve got the skills and want to hear your name over the radio, then swing by and join in! Just Plain Better with Natural20 : Just as you thought it was safe to put away the spreadsheets, WoW Radio delivers yet another fine theorycrafting show in the form of Just Plain Better, hosted by Natural20. Bringing you an informative, logical yet entertaining breakdown of how your class works and how to get the absolute best of it, Just Plain Better is a must for newcomers and veterans alike Gaming the System with TotalBiscuit and SWAG : Gaming the System (formerly TB’s Show about Videogames) is exactly what you’d expect, a punchy show of news, comment, review and opinion. Feature-laden and content heavy, expect one of the best solo gaming shows you have ever heard. Blue Plz! with TotalBiscuit : WoW Radio's original flagship show returns from the murky depths for another season of punchy, to the point commentary on the biggest issues with World of Warcraft and Blizzard Entertainment. Station owner TotalBiscuit takes an uncompromising look at the game and the community and pulls no punches in the show that put WoW Radio on the map. WoW Things Considered with Cadwallion & Duncor : Farm Status was a show dedicated to the endgame of WoW. After reaching what it's hosts felt was it's limit in the sense of content, the focus shifted to something a little broader and WoW Things Considered was born. Cadwallion and crew move things forward making Farmstatus part of their new show and adding all sorts of new awesome stuff. WoW Things Considered takes elements from the defunct show 'Shadow Council' and delivers a heated and lively debate based on issues raised on the official forums, specifically comments made by Blizzard representatives, so called 'blue posts' E-Sports Empire with Emperor : Play-by-play and commentary to LIVE Warcraft 3 League and fan matches, Empire Total War, Dawn of War II, and possibly other competitive RTS genres matches. Hosted by award winning Shoutcaster, Emperor|1g. It is a mix of both professional gamers and the everyday listeners of WCradio. The interaction the Emperor has with his listeners makes the show both interesting and seem really fresh. A listener created a site to become the Emperor's camera man, fatninja, where you can watch the matches the emperor is casting that given night, http://www.saturdaynightm.com/. MaxSpeed with Speedy40, Maxmaps and Kae : A show that goes as extremely fast in nowhere in particular! Speedyf40 and Maxmaps cover a variety of topics ranging from World of Warcraft, to technology, Gaming and whatever else gets in the way. Sit Down, Strap in and get ready because MAXSPEED is full throttle radio! Features include 'The Spanish Inquisition', where the hosts ask a question of their audience and gather and air the information and 'The Jumping Rants' in which the hosts attempt as many logical tangents as humanly possible and ask the listeners to try and keep track of just how many jumps they make. Casually Hardcore hosted by Gnomewise, Gwenora, Iolite, Daksa and Grail : As the oldest active host on WoW Radio, Gnomewise takes something of a different look at World of Warcraft, from the perspective of a family man, married with children, stuck awkwardly in-between the age-old stale definitions of 'casual' and 'hardcore'. Along with wife Iolite, and friends Gwenora and Grail, they tackle anything outside of 25 man raiding. Octale and Hordak vs The World with Octale, Hordak and Docdead : Octale and Hordak vs The World, these three will talk about everything! From broken classes to game development, they are going to take them on with their own editorial twist. Octale and Hordak vs the World brings you a very different look at the World of Warcraft with a healthy mix of general gaming discussion ranging from tabletop to TCG. Noted for it's high production quality and professional presentation style. In early 2008, Octale and Hordak were nominated for a Parsec Award for excellence in the field of gaming podcasting. Past Shows v2 Happy Hour Tavern, hosted by Kyle, Dustin and TheErik * A Game Dev, A Voice Actor, and…. Erik make up the trio of hosts that are once again unlocking the doors to the Happy Hour Tavern. No one’s quite sure whats going to happen when those doors open, not even themselves ** Due to the Blitzchung controversy, some members of the Happy Hour Tavern have decided they no longer want to play or associate with Blizzard related games at this time. They started a revised board game show over on Kyle's Twitch Category:Fan sites Category:Podcasts